


𝒔𝒂𝒖𝒅𝒂𝒅𝒆

by cynicaljapanophile



Series: 𝒊 𝒌𝒏𝒆𝒘 𝒚𝒐𝒖 [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 15:56:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynicaljapanophile/pseuds/cynicaljapanophile
Summary: 𝐬𝐚𝐮𝐝𝐚𝐝𝐞(𝐧.) 𝐚 𝐧𝐨𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐥𝐠𝐢𝐜 𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐠𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞 𝐧𝐞𝐚𝐫 𝐚𝐠𝐚𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐨𝐫 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐢𝐬 𝐝𝐢𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐧𝐭, 𝐨𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐡𝐚𝐬 𝐛𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐭; "𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐫𝐞𝐦𝐚𝐢𝐧𝐬"—𝐚 𝐛𝐥𝐮𝐫𝐞𝐝 𝐬𝐦𝐢𝐥𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐚𝐬 𝐛𝐞𝐚𝐮𝐭𝐢𝐟𝐮𝐥 𝐚𝐬 𝐜𝐚𝐧 𝐛𝐞, 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐚𝐰, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐛𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐤.𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒊𝒔 𝒂𝒍𝒍 𝒘𝒓𝒐𝒏𝒈.





	𝒔𝒂𝒖𝒅𝒂𝒅𝒆

<s>"are you coming?"</s>

that voice, it constantly filled his dreams and left him constantly wanting answers to his question yet every dream with her that expanded only left him more and more confused. 

even so, all that did was leave him wanting to know more even if he already knew that all he would get was more and more question to mull over. 

it wasn't as if there was even a point in even trying to ignore her. 

no matter what, she would constantly be there, she just wouldn't leave and there was a part of him that didn't want you to ever leave. 

he'd be devastated if he ever went to sleep and she wasn't there for once. 

what was it about her?

he was sure that he'd never meet her ever before, 

so just why couldn't he ever stop dreaming about her? and why couldn't he bear to even think about the thought of you ever disappearing? 

<s>nea!</s> are you okay?" 

her voice cut into his thoughts, the sound of her laughter was like music to his ears as a soft smile dressed her lips, his vision was blurry but even then he could tell that it was a beautiful smile. 

that's when that noise that he hated with all of his being sounded off. 

overwhelming static that filled his ears caused him to slowly blink as his vision started to clear up.

for some reason, the sky looked even more beautiful than before. it looked brighter than it ever did when he was awake.

_what was he doing here again?_

ah...

there she was. 

her white dress just blew in the wind as she smiled softly at him, brushing her hair away from her face as she gave him a clear view of her smile. 

despite not being able to see her as clearly as he would've hoped her smile still shone through everything. 

but he couldn't help but wonder. 

_have I seen her before?_

warm hands softly grabbing both sides of his face broke him out of his thoughts. 

the mysterious woman pulled his face closer to her own as she leaned forward, pecking him on the nose.

it was a rather innocent action but he could help but feel his cheeks burn as her smile began to grown along with her laughter. 

despite the embarrassment he was feeling he couldn't help but feel himself smile as his shoulder relaxed, just the sound of her laughter soothed him more than he thought was possible.

after a few seconds more seconds of melodic laughter he finally decided to speak up but when he opened his mouth to speak a voice along with words that weren’t his came out instead. 

"is it really necessary to tease me all the time?"

she giggled softly as she brought a hand up to her mouth. "Well, i don't have to, it's just too much fun teasing you, i can't help myself, you always have the cutest reactions."

after saying that she turned on her heels and looked over her shoulder and flashed a smile as she called out to him. 

"you're coming aren't you, <s>nea</s>?"

"wait, <s>[y/n]</s>!"

he once again heard that unpleasant static as he called out to her. 

the lack of control he felt was something that he couldn't stand but at the same time there was a part of him that felt 'at home'. 

he couldn't explain the feeling. 

everything began to go slowly go quiet. 

from her voice to his own to even the air around him began to slowly soften until he could no longer hear anything around him. 

despite no longer being able to hear anything there was something that she was saying that he could read on her lips, despite reading a name he still couldn't make it out himself. 

“n<s>ea</s>.”

static filled his head.

why is that name so familiar?

that damned static again, it wouldn't stop no matter how much he begged. 

just what is with that name?

he could read it but at the same time, he couldn't understand it in the slightest. 

it wouldn’t stop. 

the static was unbearable, it was something that he would do anything to stop. 

"<s>nea?</s>"

he tried to answer back but no words would leave his mouth no matter how hard he tried to get them out, he wanted to force them out but the more he tried the more sick he could feel himself getting. 

"-llen?"

his eyes flew open at that exact moment. he looked up almost immediately and was met with the sight of an older teen looking down at him in concern. 

“you alright? You kind of zoned out for a while there.”

a sigh left his lips and he immediately looked up with a small smile.

"it's alright, i just didn't get enough sleep last night, that's all," he reassured the older teen, even if it was only a dream he couldn't bring himself to talk any more.

thankfully, lavi didn't question him any further despite his obvious lie, deciding to turn his attention to the irritable exorcist who happened to walk by. 

resting his cheek in his palm he closed in an attempt to return back to that dream and most importantly back to **her**.

after a few seconds, he slowly opened his eyes. 

“damn it,” he whispered under his breath, looking down at his hands with a sense of bitterness and regret. 

he couldn’t remember a single thing.


End file.
